Me You
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Momen-momen kecil dalam keseharian hubungan Chiba dan Rinka / "There's something going between me you" [OOC (pasti!), GaJe, Nyampah, Abal, Maksa, Nista, Typo bertebaran, EYD 404 Not Found] Fic spesial buat ulang tahun Choi Kang Eun a.k.a Doi-kun !Don't like don't read!


Me You

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei

Story by me. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

OOC (pasti!), GaJe, Nyampah, Abal, Maksa, Nista, Typo bertebaran, EYD 404 Not Found

Fic spesial buat ulang tahun Choi Kang Eun a.k.a Doi-kun!

Don't like don't read

Momen-momen kecil dalam keseharian hubungan Chiba dan Rinka

" _There's something going between me you"_

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

#1 : Dalam Diam

"Rinka"

Rinka berbalik, menoleh ke asal suara.

"Lama, ya?"

"Tidak juga" ia kemudian melangkah keluar gedung kelas.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sesekali Rinka melirik ke arah Chiba. Ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. Rinka menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya dan ujung sepatu Chiba yang bergerak berdampingan.

Keduanya membisu. Namun dalam hening, Rinka menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Chiba. Meski diam, ia sangat menghargai keberadaan Chiba di sisinya.

 _Aku ingin tetap berada disisimu, meski dalam diam…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

#2 : Tidur

Chiba menghela napas. Tangannya sibuk menari di layar ponselnya, memilah-milah lagu pada _playlist_.

 _Puk_

Ia tersentak sesaat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuat bahunya terasa berat. Menoleh, mendapati kepala Rinka bersandar pada bahunya. Matanya terpejam. Terdengar tarikan napas halus dari gadis itu. Rinka terlihat sangat polos, tenang ketika kedua kelopak matanya menyembunyikan manik hijau miliknya.

 _Manisnya…_

Mendadak Chiba serangan jantung.

Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Biarlah untuk sementara ini sang gadis terlelap di bahunya sampai nanti terbangun lagi.

.

.

.

#3 : Pocky

 _Ping_

" _Konbanwa"_

Rinka membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya dengan malas.

"Konbanwa"

 _Ping_

" _PR dari Koro-sensei udah selesai?"_

"Udah"

" _Kamu kenapa?"_

"Gapapa"

" _Oh"_

Rin ingin sekali membanting handphone-nya. Dasar cowok gak peka!

" _Lagi baper ya?"_

"War of hormone"

" _Ooh, PMS"_

Krik.

"Chiba"

" _Apa? ._._

"Aku mau pocky…"

" _Yaudah beli aja sana"_

Rinka gigit bantal. Nih cowok emang bodoh apa gak peka sih?!

"… Yaudah. Oyasumi"

" _Udah mau tidur? Oyasumi"_

Dan malam itu Rinka gegulingan menahan sakit akibat PMS dan emosi lantaran ketidakpekaan _teman dekatnya_ itu.

Namun besoknya ia mendapati sekotak pocky strawberry di mejanya.

"Tuh. Katanya mau pocky kan? Semalem aku beliin"

Rinka mingkem, _blushing_ di tempat. Tolong ingatkan ia untuk menghajar Chiba sepulang sekolah nanti.

 _Well_ , meski terkadang cuek, Chiba bisa juga menunjukkan sisi manis-romantisnya.

.

.

.

#4 : Foto

"Foto profilmu ganti, Rinka?"

"Iya"

"Sabtu kemarin kamu ke sekolah?"

"Iya. Ngerjain tugas kelompok bareng Kayano, Okuda sama Kanzaki"

"Kirain ke sekolah buat foto-foto doang"

"Itu pas lagi nungguin Kanzaki"

"Imut"

"Aneh"

"Aku simpen, ya?"

"Terserah"

"Tumben kamu _selfie_ "

"Diajakin Kayano"

"Kirain kamu yang mau"

"Nggak"

"Ku- _save_ , ya buat kenang-kenangan"

"…"

Rinka melengos pergi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah ini, mungkin ia ingin ganti foto profil lagi.

.

.

.

#5 : Pocky (2)

"Chiba"

"Ada apa?" Chiba menoleh. Didapatinya Rinka berdiri sambil menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggung. Semburat merah bertengger di pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun" tangannya menyodorkan sekotak Pocky coklat yang dihias pita kecil. Wajahnya makin memerah. Melihatnya, Chiba melongo.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya tidak enak karena hanya aku yang belum memberimu apa-apa. Aku juga lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Jadi anggap saja pocky ini hadiah dariku!" Rinka menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam kotak pocky yang diulurkannya erat.

"Makasih" dengan santai chiba mengambil pocky dan kemudian membukanya, "Suapi aku"

"Hah?!"

"Suapi aku"

"Gak sudi"

"Kau sudah janji waktu itu, ingat?"

"APA?!"

Chiba merogoh ponselnya, "Nih"

Layar ponsel menampilkan _personal chat_ Chiba dengan Rinka.

" _Lagi ngapain?"_

"Masak"

" _Masak apa? Bagi dong"_

"Kare. Mau? Nih"

" _Jauh ._._

 _Aku kesana ya"_

"Ngapain? Minta makan?"

" _Minta suapin"_

"Nggak sudi

Kapan-kapan aja"

" _Kapan-kapan…_

 _Bener ya"_

"Mimpi aja sana"

" _Nanti aku tagih janjimu Rin"_

"…"

Rinka terdiam. Tolong,buat dia lupa kalau pernah menulis _kapan-kapan_ waktu itu.

"Jadi," Chiba menyodorkan kotak pocky yang sudah dibuka, "Suapi aku"

"Nggak"

"Kau sudah janji"

"Sejak kapan aku berjanji?"

"Yang waktu itu kuanggap janji"

"…"

Menyerah –diam-diam ia juga _mau_ menyuapi Chiba– tangannya beraih sebatang stik, kemudian ragu-ragu mendekatkannya pada mulut Len.

 _Hap_

Batang pocky patah, masuk ke mulut Chiba.

"Enak. Makasih"

Tangan Chiba kemudian menarik pergelangan Rinka, kembali mengarahkan tangan yang masih memegang pocky mendekat ke mulutnya. Kembali memakan sisa pocky di tangan hingga habis.

Di hadapannya, Rinka mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Sekarang, gantian Rinka yang kena serangan jantung.

.

.

[FIN]

.

* * *

#CatatanAuthor

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU! SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA, CHOI KANG EUN a.k.a DOI-KUN~!

Terimalah Fic kelewat sederhana ini sebagai hadiah! *nyodorin fic*

Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, tapi kamu yang minta kado kan! Aku juga ngerasa nggak enak karena aku nggak ngasih apa-apa ke kamu! Dan kamu juga gak ngasih tau kalo hari ini ulang tahun kamu! (yailah dia mode Tsun) Diri ini kalap nulis kebut-kebutan, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya juga… ya, beginilah adanya…

Dan buat Readers, Makasih ya udah mau baca fic gaje, sampah nan maksa plus nggak spesial ini~! Berminat me-review?

Sebenernya saya nulis apaan ini =_= *gigit Leppy sambil mojok*


End file.
